Just what I need
by GellyBear
Summary: Enjolras spend everyday and night working on his revolution but some nights he just needs a distraction.


The cafe buzzed with its usual energy. Cheap drinks, loud laughter, and good friends. All those young boys with big dreams drinking the night away. They knew risk of trying to change the world around them and they didn't waste a second. Every day schoolboys left stumbling through their words and stumbling with their friends while the lucky ones found some fair maiden (or lad) who was just lucid enough to make the night fun.

While that was the daily life for a barricade boy, Enjolras always sat alone in some dimly lit, quiet corner of the bar usually reserved for young couples who were far too eager for the comfort and privacy of a bed. There Enjolras sat every night and planned. He wanted every aspect of the plan to be perfect, he couldn't risk the lives of his friends. He wouldn't risk the life of—

Enjolras looked up from his thoughts to find yet another young woman looming over him. Every night women came up to him offering a distraction, just to be ignored or ,if there were lucky, they got a grunt that loosely resembled a "no thank you" or "not tonight" and he would continue to rustle his papers. It's not that he didn't want a distraction, God knows he needed it, but they just didn't catch his attention for long enough. They just weren't want he needed.

"Ahem"

The woman gripped Enjolras and pulled him back into reality. She had the prettiest blue eyes and long blonde hair that fell down her back. She positioned herself over the table so her rack was prominently displayed for her fellow blonde beauty to see. She was pretty enough with her plump lips, fair skin and doe eyes but Enjolras merely sighed.

"Not tonight Judy"

"Enjolras!"

Her voice was high pitched and filled with completely fake concern.

"you work TOO hard and it is such a nice night"

She leaned farther over the table and took a sip out of his untouched drink. She teased the opening of the bottle with her tongue and winked at him. He looked up once again, eyes empty.

"The night is not nice enough nor is my drink empty enough"

She crossed her arms and huffed away, looking very offended and very red in the face. Enjolras felt the guilt settle in his stomach as he watched her walk away. She just wasn't what he needed.

Grantaire laughed from across the bar. A gaggle of women surrounding him as always.

"He doth offend them, yet all the while they still chase! My stone hearted Apollo! Well done!"

Enjolras stared across the bar at Grantaire. It was obvious by his outburst that he was very drunk and on the brink of obnoxious. But, oddly enough, no matter how drunk he got Grantaire never went home with a lady. He just allowed them to sit on his lap and twirl their fingers through his dark curls while he downed drink after drink and displayed a wide jolly and goofy smile. He called Enjolras "Apollo" but he himself could easily take home 3 women a night with his attractively goofy laugh alone.

Enjolras stared at Grantaire lost in thought for longer than he liked to admit before he blushed and returned to his work. Across the room Grantaire had noticed the stare and smiled subtly to himself.

He had had a crush on Enjolras for the longest time but would never tell him. A man like Enjolras would never go for a boy like him. So, every night he sat on the same bar stool just so he had the perfect view of Enjolras in the corner. He stole countless glances and the thought of his Adonis staring back at him well, it sent chills down his spine.

An hour or two later, after the last couple left for the night, Grantaire and Enjolras sat alone each in their respective places. The bartender looked at them and winked at Grantaire before collecting the dishes and going to the back to wash up. Everyone knew about Grantaire crush Enjorlas and everyone knew about Enjolras' soft spot for him. On nights when the brunet drank a little too much his Apollo would always be the first to offer to bring him home. Grantaire downed the rest of his drink before going to sit across from Enjolras. He rested his chin the table and watched as Enjolras worked with large blue puppy dog eyes.

Enjolras sat staring at the piece of paper in front of him fully aware of Grantaire's presence. His presence was—distracting. He couldn't seem to concentrate on the papers that lay before him. Finally, he gave up with a sighed.

"Can I help you?"

"No, just watching"

"Well, you are being distracting."

"Well, good! You need a distraction! Look at you working every night and day! I think it's time you finally finished one drink. Don't you?"

"'Taire, please. That's enough. Why can't you take this seriously? Why are you even here? You seem more content to waste your life drinking away with girls than on a battlefield"

Enjolras regretted his words as soon as he had said it. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Grantaire he was just not used to being pulled from his work so easily.

"Y-you"

"What?"

"I am here because of you Enjolras. The way you speak, and move and breath this revolution. It made me a believer. You gave me reason and so I gave up everything and came to follow you."

Enjolras blushed at the words. Why was he blushing? That was his intention. He wanted to draw people in. To call them to arms in the hopes of creating a new world. Yet, the words of devotion that came from the other boy's lips seemed to hit deeper than normal. His heart seemed to echo in the empty room.

"T-thank you. I am very glad to hear that. I'm sorry for questioning you."

He looked up and caught the bright blue eyes of Grantaire and smirked. Grantaire blushed bright red at the eye contact. His heart almost stopped at the sight of Enjolras' smile but he gazed back as calmly as he could and chuckled. The chuckled was light hearted and cute sending flutters through Enjolras' stomach.

"W-well, Um, I guess I better get going it is getting late"

Enjolras began to collect his papers and Grantaire rose out of his seat. It was now or never. He walked over so he stood and blocked Enjolras' exit from the booth and leaned forward placing one hand on the table and one hand on the back of Enjolras' seat. He brought his face close to the side of the blond's face and nuzzled gently against it. Enjolras froze at the touch and the moment he turned around to face the brunet his lips were captured in a fierce kiss.

Enjolras didn't kiss back nor did he retreat. He just sat there, wide eyed and unsure. As quickly as it happened Grantaire withdrew, fear in his eyes.

Grantaire heart stopped. All the air drew from his body. He felt like screaming. All the time he had spent getting close to Enjolras wasted. Now, he'd be lucky if he even looked his way or even allowed his name to be mentioned in his presence. He felt his stomach churn and a lump in his throat formed. Humiliated. Why did he even think he had a chance in the first place? Although they were the same age it was obvious the Enjolras didn't have time for a little boy by like himself who liked wine a little too much just because it numbed out his sad reality.

"I-I am sorry. Wow. That was obviously the wrong move. Let me just. Wow...Um I'm going to go"

"No!...I mean...Stay. It's alright"

He nervously gestured at the seat next to him. Grantaire stared questioningly at Enjolras and cautiously sat down next to him.

"It was just you...um...caught me off guard"

Enjolras tried to mend to situation as best he could. He was still in shock from what happened but he was curious. The kiss, was different. He was eager for more but he feared that he might have ruined it.

"I didn't hate that or anything...maybe we could try again?"

Grantaire nodded slowly and drew forward planting a lingering peck on his lips. It was so soft the kiss almost went unnoticed. Enjolras pushed into the kiss, craving more of the other boys taste on his lips. He tangled his fingers in his dark curls and pulled him in closer, smashing their lips together. pulling Grantaire closer and closer till he on his lap, he then began to nip at Grantaire's lips demanding entrance into his mouth which was gladly granted. The dark haired boy become more confident and let his hand explore Enjolras' face and chest, clawing at his jacket and slowly beginning to grind down on the hardening member below him. And just like that, their innocent first kiss had turned into a muffled moans as they fell deeper and deeper into passion. They moaned deep into each other mouths became so tangled in each other scent and limbs it was hard to tell which arm belongs to who. Finally, after about forever, they broke apart.

"Shall we...Go back to mine?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

Enjolras stuffed his papers into his bag hurriedly while the brunette nuzzled into his neck and bit at his earlobe whispering dirty nothings about the things he wanted Enjolras to do to him.

He had his attention.

_-later at Enjolras' door-_

They stood at the door of Enjolras' home Grantaire touching every part of his Apollo he could. Enjolras fumbled with the key to his door fighting back the urge to take his friend there. Grantaire's explored downward and began to palm the blonde's crotch. Enjolras almost dropped his keys as he fought back a moan.

"'Taire, please... I...aahh...If you don't stop we'll never get inside!"

"We'll never get inside because you are taking to long"

"Well you try!"

Enjolras turned around and pulled Grantaire so close they were sharing the same air. He brought his lips dangerously close, dropped the keys into his hand and flipped their positions. He immediately leaned down slightly and attached his lips to Grantaire's neck.

A surprised moan escaped his lips as he dropped the keys.

"Fuck"

Enjolras turned his around so that they were face to face and laughed. He looked down his lover who wore a small smile and he lay limp against the door. His face was so filled with lust, cheeks flushed and pupils lips were red and swollen. Knowing he was the reason Grantaire looked so edible Enjolras' stomach churned as he stooped down to retrieve the keys. He stopped, looked up at Grantaire and without breaking eye contact brought his mouth to his crotch and gently massaged with hard member with his teeth. The brunette threw his head back in a loud moan and grabbed onto the door frame for balance. Enjolras smiled and stood up and laced his hand behind 'Taire and unlocked the door while the other once again began attacking him with kisses all over his face.

Enjolras pushed him through the door and kicked the door closed behind him. They walked as a tangled mess until Grantaire tripped backwards and lay flat on the bed.

"Finally"

Enjolras voice was deeps a rough as he rushed to remove his clothes and Grantaire till they were both in just their undergarments. Enjolras licked his lips and lay Grantaire on the bed. He immediately began kissing every bit of exposed skin he could get to. He bit and licked at the other boy's nipples eliciting little whines and moans from the boy. He felt his lovers hard member throb against his stomach so he slid down and freed it from it's confines. It bounced up, already leaking pre-cum. Enjolras licked his lips and began to tease the tip with his tongue. Grantaire back arched to the touch craving more. Enjolras took the whole thing in his mouth and began to bob his head up and down slowly. Grantaire gripped the pillow behind his head and screwed his eyes shut. Loud moans escaping his mouth.

"En...Enj..ENJOLRAS! W-wait"

Enjoyable looked up at Grantaire confused. Had he done something wrong?

"I want to come with you inside me."

The words came out like a whimper and it sent chills straight to Enjolras' dick. He sat up and removed his underwear. Grantaire quickly came forward and took him in his mouth, lathering it with spit. As he moved his head up and down he watched his Apollo's reaction. He watched as he threw his head back and moan, a small smile tugging at his lips, sweat glistening on his stomach . After he was sufficiently lubricated Grantaire laid back down waited for Enjorlas but, to his surprise Enjorlas flipped their position so they he was leaning against the wall and he slowly guided Grantaire down his length. The brunette let out a slow drown out moan until there was no more room left to slide down. He gripped the blonde's shoulder and began to pull himself up and down. Enjolras watched as Grantaire impaled himself over and over again, gaining speed each time. Soon after he began to thrust upwards in rhythm with Grantaire until they were both making involuntary sounds, Enjorlas grunting and moaning with each thrust and Grantaire moaning loudly. Then, Enjolras flipped them once again pushed Grantaire flat backed onto the bed and began to pound into him fulling removing his cock and thrusting it back into leaving Grantaire a screaming mess.

"YES! ENJOLRAS! HARDER FASTER"

Enjolras grunted in reply and obeyed, sweat dripping from his forehead onto Grantaire writhing body. Grantaire's hand grabbed and clawed at the bed sheets and found it's way to Enjolras' back leaving angry red mark.

"AH! Enjolras! Right there...E...EN...ENJOLRAS"

Grantaire came and screamed. He tightened around Enjolras which was enough to send him over the edge as well. Enjolras slumped over Grantaire, smearing the brunette's seed all over their stomachs. Grantaire planted kisses on his shoulder and cheek until his flipped over onto his back with a sigh.

"Wow. That was...Wow"

Grantaire laughed.

"Anytime my fearless leader"

He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Enjolras lips and smiled. Enjolras smiled back and pulled Grantaire into his chest and they both drifted off into sleep.

This was exactly with Enjolras needed.

* * *

**A/N:** Tada! That's done! Funny story: I had put this through auto correct and it changed "Enjolras" to "Enjoyable" which was really funny if you read through it that way. Well, yeah first Les Mis fic done!


End file.
